Healing
by hpfan369
Summary: After winning the war against Voldemort and his followers, Hermione struggles with PTSD from the war and cannot cope. Draco finds her after she attempts to take her own life and helps her learn healthy ways to deal with the memories. *Trigger warning for cutting an attempted suicide*
1. Chapter 1

*Hermione's POV*

When the war ended Hermione pushed everyone away. Harry, Ginny, and Ron. She just couldn't take it anymore. Being the strong one, she'd been hit the hardest. She'd supported Harry and Ron and after being strong she finally broke down crying after Harry and Ginny married and disappeared.

Harry and Ginny married after the war. They were happy and lived in Grimwood Place, though they worried about Hermione, they assumed she needed space. They'd fixed the place up and it was now a bright home. Teddy Lupin lived with them, and Harry spoiled his god child. Teddy laughed often and enjoyed mimicking how various people looked. Kingsley had shouted in shock when little Teddy mimicked him, but after an explanation laughed with the Weasleys and the Potters.

Ron was devastated when she left. She didn't give explanation. Not even to him! He loved her, he thought at least. He spent his time at Harry and Ginny's or searching for Hermione. He looked tired all the time and after a few months he gave up on her. He missed her. But he had to move on. After a few months he began dating Daphne Greengrass. He loved dating her. She was different then Hermione.

George was having a hard time without Fred but Angelia Johnson was helping him. She helped run the store and while they weren't dating she loved him and did everything to help him. He was getting better but still had bad days.

Percy had married Penelope Clearwater and had a son, who he named Fredrick after his younger brother. Percy felt guilty about Fred's death but had come to accept it and move on.

Charlie still worked with dragons in Romania but made a huge effort to see his family more. The war opened his eyes and he too, settled down with a nice witch from Romania who worked with him.

Bill and Fleur doted on their daughter Victorie who often played at the Potter's with Teddy. They were fast friends and had the entire family wrapped around their fingers and knew it.

Hermione moved into a small cottage in the countryside. She'd left once everyone still alive had been taken to St. Mungo's and the dead had been buried. She couldn't take the admiring looks people had sent her. The lime  
light. The attention. She'd killed people and yet she was praised for it. Every night she woke up to her own screams.

* * *

 **~Hermione's dream~**

Bellatrix stood over her with the knife, cutting into her fore arm. "Stupid mudblood. Tell me. HOW DID YOU GET IN MY VAULT!" She screamed as she cut the last letter, the D.

MUDBLOOD

Hermione sobbed. "We didn't get in your vault." She whispered.

SMACK

"Liar. Tell me! CRUCIO!" Hermione screamed in pain. Her body shook with the impact of the curse. Pain radiated all over her body.

* * *

Hermione woke up sobbing, her right hand clenching the scar on her arm. She stumbled into the kitchen to find something to eat. Food calmed her down, even though after she'd swallowed it she'd get rid of it. A week ago she'd experimented with purging and now she was hooked. She had lost about fifteen pounds and was extremely skinny, her eyes surrounded by marks tat showed she didn't sleep well, her hair had become smooth, and she had it up and out of the way.

She grabbed an apple and a knife. She began cutting, suddenly the knife looked more like the one Bellatrix had used, her hands shook and the knife slipped and cut her wrist. She gasped in pain but then her eyes widened in surprise. Biting her lip in curiosity she took the knife and made another cut. She smiled slightly and relaxed.

She had found a way. It helped! She put the apple away and her addiction to purging faded to be replaced by another. Self harming.

This went on for years. Slowly everyone in the wizarding world was able to move on, except Hermione Granger. She continued with the knife, her arms and legs were now covered in scars, some deeper than others and some longer than others. She drank a Blood Replenishing potion daily as she daily went to the blade for her fix.

It had been five years to the day she'd been tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange. She kept having flashes of that day. She grabbed the kitchen knife and lashed out at herself. She cut her arms and her legs, soon covered in her own blood she stumbled to her room to get the Blood Replenishing potion.

Unknown to her, she had picked a cottage close to the new Malfoy Manor. After what Draco had seen his aunt do to Hermione Granger he hated the place and once he'd been rid of his father he'd sold the Manor and built a new one.

*Draco's POV*

His father had been sentenced to life in Askaban and his mother was there for six years. He was alone. He often took the time to wander the grounds around the new Manor. He was a while away when he stumbled across a small cottage. Deciding to meet this neighbor he went to knock at the door when he heard a scream.

* * *

 **~flash back~**

 **"HOW DID YOU GET IN MY VAULT!" His aunt screamed. Hermione only sobbed.**

 **"Crucio!"**

 **He heard the know it all from years of school scream. Her body shook with the force of the curse. He wanted to help her. To stop his aunt. But he and his mother would be killed. He stood and watched in agony of her pain.**

 **~end of flashback~**

 **Draco swore and broke the door down, searching the living room, the walls lined with book shelves that were filled. If it weren't for the dire situation he would have laughed at the book worm.**

 **He bolted into the kitchen and saw a trail of blood, following it he arrived in the bedroom. She laid on the floor by the bed, a Blood Replenishing potion was on the side table, obviously she'd been trying to get it. She screamed again. Draco looked at her in shock. She was covered in blood.**

 **"Bloody hell Granger." He pitched her up. His house elf was an expert healer. She could help. He apperated back to the new Manor.**

 **"Master Draco!" Squeaked the small creature. "Master has blood on his clothes!"**

 **"Don't worry about me. This is a friend. I need you to heal her!" Draco said and laid her on his couch.**

 **"Yes Sir!" Disill called and went to get supplies.**

 **"Granger if you die, Potter and Weasel will never forgive me." He muttered, looking at her with worry.**

 **"Master must leave! Master in way!" Disill pushed him out of the room and went to his 'patient'.**

 **Draco sighed in worry. "Why am I so bloody worried about her? She hates me." He muttered.**

* * *

 ****

 **After a few hours Disill came back out of the room. "Master. Miss is alive. She sleeping."**

 **Draco sighed in relieve. "Set up a room for her. And go to her cottage to get her some clothes."**

 **"Yes Master." Disill nodded but stopped, looking at the room Hermione was in and then to Draco. "Master. She did that to herself." He said and disapperated.**

 **Draco went into the room she laid in. The blood was gone and if he looked around the bandages he could see scars. "Why did you do this to yourself?" He said sadly.**

 **Once Disill had a room for her, he laid her on the bed and put the blanket around her.**

* * *

*Harry's POV*

Harry was in his office, working on paperwork. He had been promoted to head Auror a year after the war had ended. He smiled. Ginny and Teddy would be coming soon so they could go to lunch. They were celebrating that they were going to have a baby. They hadn't told anyone yet but were ecstatic.

"Potter." It had been a while since he heard that voice.

"What is it, Malfoy?" He asked and looked up, Malfoy's clothes were stained with blood.

"Hermione is at my house. She tried to kill herself." He said as Ginny walked in.

"WHAT?" The Potter's screamed at the same time.

"When did you last see her? She's underweight and covered in scars!" Malfoy said accusingly.

"She left. She didn't keep contact. She didn't want us to know..." But Harry frowned. She'd been hiding for years. She had slowly been killing herself. "Malfoy, we'll be coming to the Manor." Harry nodded at Ginny in question who agreed in an instant.

* * *

*Hermione's POV*

When Hermione woke she was in an unfamiliar room and was surrounded by the Potter's, though Teddy was with his grandmother Andromeda. Ron and Draco Malfoy were there. What was he doing here?

When Harry saw her eyes he looked into them. "You have some explaining to do." He said.


	2. Chapter 2

*Hermione's POV*

Hermione looked away, refusing to meet anyone's gaze. She couldn't believe she had been found at all, and wondered who had found her after her attempt.

"Hermione, they have to keep you in here for two days, you need to talk to us about it." Harry said softly. "Do you know how scary it was for us to find out what you tried to do?"

"How did you find out anyways?" She mumbled softly.

"Malfoy. He lives near you. He was coming to meet his neighbor, you, and heard you scream." He said, placing his hand on hers. That explained why he was in the room. "Guys, can Hermione and I have a minute?" Everyone left except Malfoy, who hesitated a moment, looking into her eyes before leaving the room. "The Healers say you have scars going back for years, all self inflicted. Why didn't you talk to us?" He said, frowning.

"I didn't want you to know that I wasn't able to cope. I didn't want you to know I was a failure who couldn't keep things together." Hermione said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Hermione, we wouldn't have thought of you as a failure. We would have helped you anyway we could." Tears fell from Harry's eyes and he pulled into a hug. "I'm so sorry you had to go through this on your own. We shouldn't have let you push us away."

Hermione began sobbing. "I'm sorry Harry. I'm so sorry." She buried her face against his chest. She couldn't believe she'd sunk so deep.

* * *

*Draco's POV*

He sat outside the room with the Weasleys, Potters, and his estranged aunt with her grandson. He knew how bad she had been feeling to do what she did to herself, he'd spent his sixth year doing the same thing. With Voldemort threatening to kill his mother if he didn't kill Dumbledore, the guilt and stress was overwhelming; and he needed an outlet. When Potter had used the Sectumsempra curse on him, he'd actually felt relief. Knowing he wouldn't have to go through with killing Dumbledore. He didn't want to kill anyone. After the war, he was able to stop cutting. Granger apparently, had the opposite. The war had been traumatizing to everyone, and he felt extreme guilt for how much pain Granger was going through. Aunt Bella torturing her had probably caused most of the psychological damage. He'd seen her arm where his aunt had carved 'mudblood', and Granger had obviously tried to get rid of it. Dozens of scars layered over the word, but they couldn't hide what had been carved with dark magic. He was pulled out of his thoughts when someone said his name.

"Draco, we're so lucky you went to her house and arrived just in time." His aunt said with a soft smile. "I know you don't know me, and you've probably heard horrible things about me; but I would really like to get to know you."

"Of course, with my parents in Azkaban, it would be nice to have some family." Draco said, then smiled at Teddy. "You must be Teddy Lupin. My name is Draco Malfoy."

"I can make my hair look like yours!" With ease his hair suddenly turned the same platinum blonde as Draco's.

"That's amazing." He said.

"I know. I live with Harry and Ginny, but I was having a sleepover at Grandma's when Harry said we needed to come here. But there isn't anything to do." Teddy said with a pout.

"Well, let's see what we can do." He said, pulling his wand out and muttering a spell. Suddenly bright colors flew out of his wand and stopped in front of Teddy. "Go ahead and touch the colors."

He slowly touched the colored rays, which caused them to move faster and tickled his fingers. Teddy giggled. "This is amazing!" He said excitedly, using both hands to move the colors and change the pattern the moved in.

Soon both of Potter's sons came over and Draco summoned them both their own swirling mass of colors. Ginny looked over at Draco. "You have to teach me that spell." She said, smiling. "They're always such a handful and it would be nice to have them focus on the spell rather than harassing each other."

Harry come out of the room a few minutes later, and Draco stood up and went to talk to him. "Would it be okay if I went in and spoke to her?" He asked.

"You saved her life, we owe you more than just talking to her, so go ahead." Harry said.

Draco went into her room, sitting on the chair by the bed. "How are you feeling?" He questioned softly.

"My arms hurt, but they'll get better. I'm surprised you stayed after bringing me here, to be honest." Hermione said, staring into his eyes.

"I wanted to talk to you about this." He said, gesturing towards her arms. "I've been there too."

Hermione looked surprised. "Really? When?"

"It started sixth year. It got so bad that when Potter cursed me in the bathroom, I hoped I was going to die. I couldn't handle it anymore. I didn't want to kill Dumbledore. It didn't stop until the war was over." Draco said. "Pulling away from my friends only made it worse. You need someone to help support you. Maybe you should move in with someone to keep an eye on you." He suggested.

Hermione nodded. "I think that would be a good idea. Thank you. I know that you shared a very personal experience and I won't tell anyone. Can you bring Harry, Ron, and Ginny in, and I want you too." Draco nodded, and went outside the room to have them come in, Andromeda watching the three boys.

* * *

*Hermione's POV*

As Draco left, she smiled. Grateful for his advice. She knew that Harry and Ginny had the kids around and would have a hard time with helping her. Ron still lived above the joke shop with George and had no room. Andromeda just didn't understand. She wanted to ask Malfoy. She knew her friends would throw a fit; but she knew what she was going through. Having that support from him could be extremely beneficial to her recovery. She knew Harry, Ginny, and Ron would throw a fit, and she didn't even know if Malfoy would be okay with it at all. They'd all came in and sat down.

"While Malfoy and I were talking, he suggested that until I recover emotionally, that I should move in with someone to have help and constant support." Hermione began.

"We'd love to have you." Ginny said immediately.

"You have your boys to worry about, I don't want to add to that." Hermione said, smiling at Ginny.

"George and I will make some space, it'd be no problem." Ron volunteered.

"You work all day, it be more beneficial to be in a home where I have someone with me most of the time." Hermione said.

* * *

*Draco's POV*

He knew where she was going with this. He wouldn't mind helping her out, but he knew that her friends would freak out.

"So who will you stay with than?" Harry asked confused.

"Well, if Malfoy doesn't mind, I'd like to stay with him." Hermione said softly.

Draco braced himself for their reaction, expecting them to throw a fit, yell, or even attack him. Instead they all sat completely dumbfounded.

"I wouldn't mind at all, Granger." He said, smiling at her.

"Are you serious?" Ron demanded, standing up and half glaring at Hermione. "You'd rather stay with Malfoy then us?"

"Shut up, Ron. It's her choice." Ginny said, standing between him and Hermione.

Harry looked directly into Hermione's eyes. "Are you sure that this is what you want and is the best option?"

She nodded. "Yes Harry. Trust me."

Harry nodded, and looked over at Malfoy. "Please take good care of her." He said quietly.

"I can't believe you're letting her do this, Harry!" Ron yelled. Ginny grabbed ahold of his ear and dragged him outside the room, him protesting the entire time.

"I'll move her stuff to my house if you'll stay with her." Draco offered.

Harry nodded. "If I need to leave I'll have Ginny or someone come stay with her."

Draco smiled softly at Hermione, then exited the room and apparating to her house.

* * *

*Hermione's POV*

"Thank you for being so understanding, Harry." Hermione said softly, taking ahold of his hand and squeezing it softly. "It means a lot to me."

"Of course, it's your choice after all. We just want you to get better." He assured her. "I'm so sorry we let you pull away from us. We shouldn't have let you. I can't believe we didn't realize how you were feeling."

"I hid it, I didn't want to burden any of you. Plus I didn't understand it myself." She said softly. "I'm just glad that I finally realized I need help to get better."

He smiled softly. "You never were good at asking for help." Harry teased. "I'm just glad you're letting us all help you." Harry's smile faded, "I was so scared when Malfoy told me what happened. You're one of my best friends and I don't want to lose you."

"You won't I'll get better with everyone's help." She assured him. "What did you tell Teddy?" She asked.

"That you had an accident and got hurt. The boys are going to make you cards when we get home." Harry smiled. "They love their Aunt Hermione."

Hermione smiled. "They're so sweet. I've missed so much of them growing up, it'll be good to spend some time with them. As well as everyone else." She yawned softly. "I'm going to take a nap now, Harry. Why don't you take your family home?" She suggested.

"I'll wait until Malfoy comes back, Ginny's probably already taken the boys home. Including sending Ron home as well." Harry said.

* * *

*Draco's POV*

After moving everything to his home, he'd returned to the hospital with Harry dozing in the chair, and Hermione fast asleep in bed. He smiled. She looked so peaceful, and her thick hair fanned on the pillow. She looked beautiful. Draco's eyes widened. He found her to be attractive, even beautiful.


	3. Chapter 3

*Draco's POV*

He shook his head, getting rid of that thought. He woke Harry up.

"Oh, hey." Harry mumbled, stretching.

"Go home to your family, I'll stay with her." Draco assured him.

Harry nodded, "Thank you." He left the room after hesitating for a moment.

Draco sat down where he had been sitting and summoned his house elf to bring him the book he'd been reading before all of this had happened.

* * *

*Hermione's POV*

When she woke from her nap, she noticed Draco was sitting where Harry had been when she'd fallen asleep. She was glad he had gone home to Ginny and the kids.

"Good to see you awake." Draco said, smiling slightly at her. "Sleep well?"

"Yes, it was nice to get some rest. Thank you for coming back." She murmured.

"Of course. I'm going to be helping you to feel better, and I'll be here for you until you've recovered." He replied.

* * *

TWO DAYS LATER

"So all of my stuff is at your house, right?" Hermione asked as Draco filled out the discharge papers.

"Of course, I'm very thorough." He said with a smile. "Just so you know, I do have a house elf. I know you had that spew thing in school."

"It's S.P.E.W." She corrected. "Does he get paid?" She asked, her hands on her hips.

"No, but he is treated well and has plenty of time to himself." He told her. "House elves don't want to be paid. You know Dobby was a odd exception."

"Hmph. We'll see about that." She said. "Are you almost done? I hate hospitals."

"I'm done now. Get dressed while I take the papers to the nurse." Draco told her, gesturing to the clothes Ginny had picked out for her. Hermione figured that she had insisted on getting the clothes to protect her privacy from Draco. He left the room, closing the door behind him. She quickly dressed, and went to find him.

* * *

*Draco's POV*

"How long will it take to get the discharge papers filled?" Draco asked, smiling at the nurse. He frequently flirted with women to get stuff done quicker for him.

She smiled back and looked down shyly. "I'll take them to the Healer for approval right away." She took the papers and hurried off. Draco turned around, and saw Hermione. She had a weird expression on her face. He dismissed it quickly.

"The nurse is having the Healer approve the papers now so we can leave right away." He told her as she walked over to him.

"That's good. I just want to leave and relax without people checking on me constantly." She exclaimed, leaning against the wall.

The nurse returned. "You're free to leave Ms. Granger." They walked over to the exit and soon were at Draco's home.

* * *

*Hermione's POV*

"I have your room setup next to mine incase you ever need anything." Draco said, showing her a large room which had all of her things, including all of her books. There was a small fireplace with a rather comfortable looking chair. Which would be perfect for when she wanted to read. "Just so you're aware, no matter what spell you use, the door to your room as well as the bathroom will not lock. Just in case. I will always knock before coming in because of that." She nodded, understanding why he would have it set up that way. "Also, all the kitchen knives are hidden where you'll be unable to find them until you've recovered enough that it is safe for them to be back in the kitchen. I'll let you explore your room and the house." He said, leaving her alone in the room.

The problem was, she didn't feel like exploring. She knew what she wanted, she wanted to see her own blood, she wanted her pain to disappear. She knew the science behind it. When she cut, her brain released a flood of endorphins which made the memories and pain from the war fade from her mind. She also knew that she had become addicted to the feeling of the endorphins being released into her brain. They brought an overwhelming sense of calm and peace. Everything was okay after she cut, or so it seemed. She closed her eyes and bit her lip. She didn't want to disappoint her friends by relapsing. Opening her eyes she looked at both her forearms, which were covered in scars. She knew her thighs looked the same. Tears sprang to her eyes and she wrapped her arms around herself and sank into the chair. Her parents would be horrified about what she had done to herself. She couldn't believe she had done this to herself. She began to sob, a dark and overwhelming feeling of doom settled around her. Just when she thought it would consume her, she felt a hand on her shoulder. The feeling of doom quickly faded into the back of her mind. While her sobbing had stopped, tears still spilled out of her eyes as she looked up in Malfoy's silver ones. She leaned against his chest, still overwhelmed by her emotions.

* * *

*Draco's POV*

He had been coming to check in on her, when Draco saw her crying. He moved forward and crouched in front of her, placing his hand on her shoulder. Her eyes had opened and stared into his own, as her sobs quieted to silent tears she leaned in against his chest. He didn't move for a second, surprised by her actions. He wrapped his arms around her after a moment of hesitation.

"It'll be okay." He whispered in her ear, softly rubbing her back in an effort to calm her down. Deep down, his own guilt raised it's ugly head. His family had been very active in the war, and he knew that Bellatrix's torture had caused significant psychological trauma to Hermione. Granger, not Hermione. They weren't friends. He was just helping her out, nothing more. His attempts to convince himself were weak, but would work for now.

"Why are you so kind to me?" She asked softly, sitting up several minutes later and wiping the tears from her face.

"I told you, because I know what this pain is like." He said, gently moving his finger along her forearm. I want to help you. No one should have to feel like they need to hurt themselves."

"But why me? You used to hate me."

"My father brainwashed me into believing that bullshit about blood purity. Also, he was quite upset when a muggleborn was always the smartest in her year, above his own son. He… he was very upset about it. Which didn't help my attitude towards you." Draco said.

"I'm sorry you grew up with that." She mumbled. "My parents loved me, no matter if I didn't succeed." She looked at her arms. "They would hate what I've done to myself. Hate that I felt this way. They'd be scared for me. But… they'll never see this."

"What happened?" He asked, remembering Voldemort's failed attempts to find them in order to use them against her.

"I wiped their memories and sent them out of the country for their own safety. After the war, I found them and was able to restore their memories. They were mad at me for wiping their memories, and hadn't spoken to me in weeks. I went to check on them…" She took a deep breath, fighting tears. "Apparently not all the Death Eaters had been caught. They killed them out of spite. They died angry at me." She started to cry again.

He pulled her close again. "I'm sure they knew it was for the best. They loved you. That never changed, Herm-Granger."

She nodded, apparently she hadn't notice his slip up. "You really think so?"

"I'm positive."

She smiled weakly at him, pulling away to look into his eyes. "Thank you so much. You've been so kind and wonderful. For taking me in, comforting me, and dealing with my tears." She half chuckled, wiping her face again.

* * *

~Hermione's Dream~

"All except… except for the Mudblood." Bellatrix cackled. As Harry and Ron were dragged to the dungeon, Bellatrix circled her. "How did you get in my vault?" She demanded, pushing her wand into Hermione's stomach.

"We didn-" Hermione's words cut off as she screamed, Bellatrix using the cruciatus curse.

* * *

*Hermione's POV*

She woke to Malfoy shaking her. "Hermione, it's not real. It's just a dream!" He exclaimed, his voice panicky. She vaguely wondered when he had stopped calling her Granger and started calling her Hermione. "She's not here, she's dead." He continued.

"How did you know it was her?" She asked, looking up at him.

"You're not the only one with nightmares about that day. I know that scream better than I know myself." He said softly, running a hand through his brilliant blonde hair.

She nodded. "She visites me every night in my nightmares." She admitted, sitting up. "I hate it. I just want to move on and get away from that day."

"I know. We can talk about ways to move on from it tomorrow. Try to go back to sleep." He said, standing up to leave.

Her hand shot out and grabbed his. "Can you stay until I fall asleep?" She asked, shocked by her own actions. When did she need to have someone to be with her while she slept?

"Of course." He said, summoning the chair to the side of her bed and sitting down. "I'll be right here." He assured her.

"Thank you, Draco." She said, wondering when he had become Draco rather than Malfoy as she drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

*Draco's POV*

He watched as she closed her eyes and fell asleep almost instantly. Should he leave, or wait a few minutes for her to go into a deeper sleep. He didn't want her to wake up alone, not after she asked him to stay. Yawning, he shifted into a more comfortable position. He'd wait just a couple minutes and then he would leave. He'd just rest his eyes until then.

He woke up the next morning, and the first thing he saw was her staring at him with her dark brown eyes and a small smile.

"I must've fallen asleep…" He mumbled, looking away, embarrassed to have fallen asleep.

"It's okay. I don't mind." Hermione smiled at him. "Draco, Harry scheduled an appointment for me to see a therapist today. Would you mind coming with me? Harry has work, and I don't want to ask him to miss it."

"Not a problem. I'm going to get ready for breakfast." He smiled, and rushed out, still flustered over accidently sleeping in the room with her.

*Hermione's POV*

As soon as she heard his footsteps walking away she started laughing. She laughed harder than she had for years. She couldn't believe how awkward he had acted about the entire situation.

When she went downstairs into the dining room, and sat beside Draco. "Thank you for coming with me today." She said, fiddling with her food.

"It's not a problem." Draco assured her. "Is it with a muggle?" He inquired.

"He's a Squib. That way, he knows about magic and the war. Otherwise I couldn't explain what actually caused my emotional turmoil." She explained.

They arrived at the therapist's office. Hermione didn't have to wait long to be taken back into his office. After some pleasantries, she started telling her story. When the incident at Malfoy Manor came up, she paused before continuing.

"The worst of it was definitely the one at Malfoy Manor. Bellatrix tortured me… Harry and Ron don't even know everything that happened. Draco's the only one. He was there. They made him watch…"

"This is the same Draco who you're currently living with, correct?" He clarified.

"Yes, but not at the manor. He bought a different place." She assured him.

"Does staying with him make you feel vulnerable? He knows thinks no one else knows after all."

"It actually helps." Hermione admitted. "Unlike Harry and Ron, he never asks about it. He's just there for me and lets me talk if I need to. Being around him helps me. It makes me feel different, in a good way."

"Hermione, you're not falling for Draco, are you?" He asked tentatively.

"What? No. I mean- it's not like it would be bad if I was." She smiled slightly. "He is really nice to me and is amazingly supportive."

"Good. If he rejected you or if you two started dating and broke up, it could destroy any progress you've made in healing from your past." He nodded, "That's it for today. Same time next week?"

"Sure. See you then," Hermione said and stood up.

"Hermione, I want you to try and visit with some of your old friends before I see you next week." He said, shaking her hand before opening the door for her.

"I'll try."

*Draco's POV*

He'd spent the last hour chatting with the receptionist, rather than face boredom for that time while Hermione was with her therapist. He had to be careful about what he said, since she was a muggle.

"Draco?" Hermione asked.

"Hey." He turned, smiling at her. "How did it go?"

"It went well." She said and started towards the door. "I'm ready to go home though." He nodded at the receptionist and then followed behind her. "Also, later in the week, would you be willing to go to the Weasley's for dinner with me?"

Draco stopped for a second. "You want me to go to the Weasley's? After everything my family did to theirs?" He asked, surprised.

"They'll forgive you. I just want to have you there in case I break down while I'm there. Please?" She asked, turning to him and smiling softly. After a moment he nodded.

"I'll be there for you." He said and continued walking. "Hermione, did you tell him about… well you know…"

"No. Maybe next week," She shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it yet. I can't talk about it. I've ignored it for years. I can't just start talking about it right away."

"You don't have to. I completely understand." He said, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close. "I'm still sorry that it happened."

"You didn't do it. It was her." She was fighting tears at this point. "Let's just go home." She murmured, letting Draco pull her out of sight of the muggles and apparating them back home. Hermione felt raw from their talk. Just thinking about what had happened left her feeling vulnerable and made it hard for her to function for several hours. So for several hours, she sat in the living room, staring at the bookshelves.

A few days later, Hermione was getting ready to go to the Weasley's house for the first time since the few days after the war.

"Hermione?" Draco knocked on the door. "Are you okay?" She opened the door and let him in.

"I'm okay. Just a bit nervous about seeing everybody." She explained. "The day I left, we were visiting the Weasley's. Teddy was there too."

"It'll be alright." Draco promised.

When they arrived a few minutes later, everyone was happy to see her. None of them mentioned her leaving during the middle of dinner years ago or the incident that led to her being back in their lives. They mostly made small talk about their kids and what they had been doing since the war while Hermione listened.

*Draco's POV*

Draco spent the entire time listening closely so he could steer the conversation away from certain subjects if he needed to. However, Harry must have talked to them all beforehand, because he didn't have to. They just talked about light subjects and themselves as Hermione listened to them. The others had also gotten sitters so it was just the adults, so it was nice to not have to worry about kids saying the wrong thing. The evening progressed nicely and she seemed to be having a nice time catching up. Shortly before they left, Potter took him to the side.

"How's she doing?" He asked quietly.

"She's doing well. She has another appointment with the therapist later this week. Thanks for finding her one that knows about our world, it makes the situation easier to talk about." Draco said. "This was actually his idea."

"Well, I'm glad he suggested it." Harry said, smiling. "Hermione seems to be enjoying herself."

He nodded. "She does. It's good for her to be with her family again."

"Well, not all of her family. There are all the kids who aren't here."

"Maybe another time." Draco said.

"Ready to go?" Hermione asked, smiling at the two of them.

"Sure, let me grab our coats." He said and stood up.

*Hermione's POV*

She sat down by Harry while Draco went to get their coats. "Thank you, Harry. For everything."

"Of course. Is it helping, staying with Malfoy?" He asked.

"It helps a lot, having him there. Whenever I want to, I stop because he's there." She said as Draco came back.

"Good." Harry nodded and went to go find Ginny.

"Let's go." He smiled and handed the jacket to her.

"Did you visit with your friends?" Her therapist asked a few days later.

"I did. It was really nice to see them again." Hermione said with a smile.

"Good. Are you ready to tell me about the thing Harry and Ron don't know?" He asked.

She froze, biting her lip. "Yes. But I need to tell you the whole story."

"Well, we have an hour." He nodded at her.

"When Bellatrix was torturing me. It was horrible. Physically, it was the worst pain I had ever felt."

"Just physically?"

"What happened next was the worst emotional pain he had ever been in." Hermione replied. "It felt like she'd been torturing me for hours, but it was only a few minutes. It was so painful, I screamed out something I shouldn't have…"

"Information about your 'mission'?" He prodded.

"No. It was something personal. Something I should have told Harry and Ron, especially Ron, before that day." Hermione started to cry. "I shouldn't have told her. It's my fault." She curled up in a ball, crying. "I need Draco."

"It's okay. You're okay." He said firmly.

"I need him!" She yelled.

Draco must have heard her, because moments later he pushed open the door. He pulled her into his arms, ignoring the protesting receptionist behind him.

"I told her I was pregnant." Hermione spoke just loud enough for her therapist to hear her, before going back to crying against Draco's chest.


End file.
